Phantom Dark: The Helix Problem
by SamuraiSirius
Summary: A Danny Phantom x DNAngel Crossover. Danny and Daisuke thought that their problems were unique. However when an accident causes the two to switch places they find out just how alike they are...
1. GNome 1: Reflection

_Genes._

_Everyone has them. They are what make up the essence of everything in the world. They are the units of heredity in living organisms and the genetic structure of everyone is different. _

_Some people are more different than others though…

* * *

_

**Phantom Dark: The Helix Problem**

_A Danny Phantom/D.N. Angel Crossover

* * *

_

Daisuke Niwa, 14, male; when you first see the boy the first thing you would notice would be his spiky vibrant red hair. His eyes are a reddish brown and he is fairly short. He is the stereotypical innocent boy with a crush on one of his peers: one Risa Harada…or is it her sister Riku Harada. Frankly Daisuke is very confused at the moment and to make matters worse whenever he sees his crush he transforms into the phantom thief known as Dark. Daisuke inherited this trait from his grandfather and it is considered a family curse.

Almost every night Daisuke is forced to transform into Dark by his mother and grandfather in order to steal (and then seal) a piece of artwork. Little does Daisuke know that his next encounter with the world of art will send him on a journey he never would have imagined…

Danny Fenton, 14, male; at first glance you would probably pass Danny over in a crowd, on second glance though you would see a short boy with messy black hair and wide blue eyes. He, too, is a stereotypical innocent boy with a crush on one of his friends: Samantha Manson…although he would deny it to the bitter end. Although Danny was born your average kid an accident a few months ago in his eccentric parents' lab caused Danny to become the half ghost: Danny Phantom.

Almost every day Danny is forced to transform into Phantom so that he can protect his friends, school, and town from ghosts. Little does Danny know that his next encounter with the world of ghosts will send him on a journey he will never forget…

* * *

**((G.Nome One: Reflection))**

'I am so late,' Daisuke thought as he ran up the hill to the train station. Once again, as tradition in the Niwa house, Daisuke had been forced to wake up and do a little morning 'thief training.' Daisuke would have to maneuver through his own home; dodging traps and unlocking codes to even eat breakfast. Then to make it out the door he had to face it all over again. Usually he was pretty good but this morning his mother had added a few twists in it; throwing Daisuke a bit off and causing him to be late.

'I blame you for this Dark,' he thought grimly to his other half.

In the back of his head a voice chuckled, 'Please if it was me I would have had us out of there in five minutes tops.'

'Then why didn't you help,' Daisuke whined.

He could almost see Dark shrugging, 'Bored I guess…I like to watch you squirm runt.'

Daisuke groaned and Dark chuckled again. He reached the train station just in time to see the last train for the day pulling up, 'Made it,' he thought.

_DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP_

Danny Phantom ducked into a nearby bush and powered down into his human half. As his clothes changed back to normal, Danny glanced at his watch and smiled, 'Made it,' he thought.

Danny ran up the steps to the infamous Casper High and made a dash for his locker. Unfortunately as he rounded a corner he ran into the person he hated the most: Dash Baxter. Dash smirked, "Well, well, if it isn't Fentonio…ready for your morning serving of a knuckle sandwich."

"Did you come up with that all by yourself Dash," Danny muttered.

Dash glared at the smaller boy, "What was that Fenton!"

Danny's eyes widened, 'Crap that was supposed to be inner monologue…have I been fighting with Technus too much?'

The large bully grabbed his prey and slammed him against a locker, "You know it's been awhile since you've visited the inside of a locker Fenton. Maybe you should make a special surprise visit right now."

"But if I do it now I'll be late for class," Danny stuttered.

"Not my problem," Dash said as he made good on his word and shoved Danny into the nearest locker.

'Great…and today was going so well too,' Danny thought. Now he would have to wait until everyone left before he could faze out and of course the halls wouldn't clear until way after the bell rang. 'I hate my life.'

_DNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNA_

Daisuke tried to stay awake during his classes but he just couldn't. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night after, once again, thieving from a private art gallery. He sighed as his eyes closed slowly.

'Daisuke…Daisuke wake up,' Dark pestered him from the back of his head.

'Just five minutes…please,' Daisuke groaned.

"DAISUKE NIWA!"

Daisuke nearly fell out of his desk at his teacher's sharp voice, "Ye—yes ma'am."

"The problems on the board…solve them now please."

Daisuke stood up, "Yes ma'am."

_DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP_

After five minutes there was silence in the hallways of Casper High. A minute later a boy fell out of a locker and landed face first on the tiled floors. Danny pushed himself up and leaned back against the locker with a sigh, 'Why can't I ever get a break,' he thought.

He didn't bother looking at his watch…he knew it would be pointless since he was really, really late for class. Danny stood up and walked slowly to class, if he was lucky they would have a substitute teacher who wouldn't care. He opened the door to his class and found Mr. Lancer at the front of the room, 'Or not…Mr. Lancer is ALWAYS here,' Danny thought glumly.

"Welcome to class Mr. Fenton…I'm so glad you could join us."

_DNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNA_

Daisuke sighed as he opened up his bento (AN: basically his lunch), it had been a tough morning because he kept dozing off and his teachers would then pick on him to answer a problem. It didn't help that Dark kept pestering him either; it seemed he was being quite vocal today and Daisuke was getting sick of Dark's comments about EVERYTHING. He picked up his chopsticks and wondered what to eat first when who should pop up but his best friend and amateur journalist, Takeshi Saehara.

"HEY DAISUKE!" he shouted with glee.

'Uh-oh…he's only that happy when he's about to dump his homework on me…OR…'

"Guess who just released a press announcement saying they're going to steal the famous 'Reflective Soul' painting tonight!"

Daisuke feigned innocence as he asked, "Who, Takeshi?"

"Phantom Dark of course, man you're stupid Daisuke. Anyways he said he'd do it tonight at midnight! I can't wait! I bet I'll make a bundle off of this batch of photos."

Daisuke rolled his eyes and then shivered as he felt someone watching him. Daisuke glanced over his shoulder just as Saotoshi Hiwatari stood up and left the class room.

'Oh man…why didn't mom tell me I was going to steal something again tonight,' Daisuke thought as he ate some of his rice. He was going to have to have a serious talk with his mom (again) about this 'leaving notes for the press' business.

_DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP_

"So what are you doing tonight Danny," Tucker Foley, one of Danny's closest friends, asked.

Danny shrugged, "The usual."

Sam frowned, "How are you going to finish that project of Lancer's if you're _doing the usual._"

"Well…I was…I'll do it don't worry," Danny insisted.

"Right…just like you were going to do that science report, or that art project, or that math project…"

"Or that book report," Tucker chimed in.

Danny glared at his computer geek friend, "Tucker…you aren't helping."

"Oh…sorry."

_DNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNA_

"Sorry dear but you have to do it," Daisuke's mom said as soon as Daisuke had finished complaining about that night's assignment. "Now then shall we get to it," she said with a smile.

"But mom!"

Before Daisuke could say anymore his mom whipped out a picture of Risa; causing Daisuke to blush and suddenly his red hair began to grow and turn into a violet color. His eyes shifted from their normal color to violet and he grew taller and a bit leaner. In Daisuke's place now stood the handsome and mysterious Phantom Thief Dark!

"So what have we got tonight?"

"Well, Dark, tonight you steal the painting known as 'Reflective Soul.' It's in the museum of art so the security will be a tad bit beefed up."

Dark pushed open the windows of Daisuke's room, "Piece of cake."

_DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP_

Danny sucked another ghost into his thermos and was about to fly back into his room when his ghost sense went off again. 'Augh! Who is it now,' he thought.

"Evening young wiper-snapper," an annoyingly familiar voice said.

Danny turned and found Technus, self-proclaimed master of all electronics, hovering a few feet away from him. Danny sighed, "What do you want?"

Technus smirked and held up five DVD disks like they were shurikins, "Nothing but revenge!" He flung the disks at Danny and Danny went intangible. The disks flew through him and he rolled his eyes.

"Technus you're getting about as lame as the Box Ghost."

"Oh am I! I'd watch my back if I were you," he shouted.

Danny glanced over his shoulder to see the disks were now glowing green and were heading back for him. Danny flew out of the way but the disks merely circled back, "What the heck?"

"I've programmed those to lock onto your ecto-energy…you're mine boy!"

"Yipe!" Danny dove into the safety of his house and flew straight for the basement. The disks followed and ended up pinning Danny to the closed doors of his parents' ghost portal.

Technus floated down from the ceiling with a grin, "Well, well it appears I am…what do you kids say…king of the square."

"That's king of the hill."

"Whatever," Technus raised his hands as energy built around it, "Ta-ta ghost child."

_DNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNA_

Dark landed gently in front of the painting he was there to acquire. He smirked, the police had been easy to fool by using With to lead them on a wild goose chase and so far Saotoshi Hiwatari hadn't shown up either. 'That's weird…he's usually here by now threatening my life,' Daisuke thought in the back of Dark's head.

'Yeah but don't worry about it…I can take care of him like I always do,' Dark thought back to his host. He then went back to concentrating on the painting. It was a rather interesting painting to say the least. It depicted a boy staring into a mirror but the image in the mirror wasn't the boy but a complete inverse of him. 'Kind of like us, huh Daisuke,' Dark thought. He reached out to take the painting but there was a tremendous flash of light and Dark was knocked back and forced to turn back into Daisuke. Then for a split second an image of a black haired boy could be seen overlapping the image of Daisuke as the light faded.

_DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP_

Technus was about to blast when suddenly an alarm went off, "GHOST DETECTED IN LAB! GHOST DETECTED IN LAB!"

Danny groaned and Technus scowled, "Hush you infernal alarm!" Technus blasted a control panel and Danny's eyes widened, as a red light at the top of the portal began to flash. 'That can't be good,' he thought.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and the portal sparked and shocked Danny who cried out in pain. He was forced to revert back to human Danny and as he did an image of a red haired boy overlapped his form and the light faded.

_DNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNA_

'Daisuke…Daisuke wake up,' a voice whispered in the back of his head.

'Who's Daisuke,' he thought back to the voice.

He saw an image in the back of his head of a violet haired guy blinking in confusion, 'You are. Don't tell me you forgot…did that painting mess with your head or what? I brought us home though so there's no need to worry.'

'Huh? Painting? And I'm not Dice-kay or whatever…I'm Danny. Danny Fenton,' he thought. The boy sat up and found himself in a strange room. He blinked wearily and then his eyes caught sight of a strange figure. Danny jumped up and ran over to it only to find that it was a mirror however the image he saw was really strange. Instead of reflecting a black haired, blue eyed boy like he thought it would; it showed that plus an overlapping of a red haired boy with red eyes. Danny stepped back, "What the heck!"

He heard the voice in the back of his head sigh, 'You really aren't Daisuke are you.'

"What? Who are you? Where are you?" Danny said out loud, looking around the room for another person. He made sure not to look at the mirror again because frankly seeing himself overlapped by a small boy was freaking him out.

'Well this is going to be fun to explain,' the voice thought sarcastically.

Danny clutched his head, "Oh God! I'm hearing VOICES!"

'Well…that's one way of putting it…'

_DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP_

"Danny…Danny! Danny are you okay," a female voice cried over him.

'Who is she talking to Dark?' the boy thought. There was no response, 'Dark?' The boy opened his eyes slowly and found a pair of bright blue eyes staring down into his. The girl smiled in relief.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Danny," the girl said angrily.

Daisuke rubbed his eyes, "I won't…but who's Danny?"

The girl blinked then scowled, "This is no time for games Danny! I was honestly worried about you but if you're just going to joke around fine," the girl said in a huff and left.

The boy was at a lost and stood up. He felt funny and now that he was actually getting a good look at where he was, he realized he was no longer at the museum. Instead he now seemed to be in some sort of laboratory. 'Weird,' he thought.

He made his way to the stairs until he caught sight of another person. He spun around and found it to only be a mirror. 'That's not my reflection though…is it,' he thought as he examined the pane of glass. True he could see his red spiky hair and red eyes but there was also another image there overlapping his own. It was an image of a boy with raven hair and blue eyes. Daisuke reached up to touch his face and saw that the image in the mirror did the same, "What is going on?"

'That's what I wanted to ask you,' a voice said from the back of Daisuke's head.

At first Daisuke thought it was Dark but the voice wasn't as deep as Dark's. 'Who…who are you? What happened to me…what happened to Dark for that matter!"

Daisuke caught an image of a white haired figure but the image faded quickly, 'Just call me Phantom…and I'm just as lost as you are kid.'

_To Be Continued…_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

Welcome kiddos to my newest project Phantom Dark: A Helix Love. The idea for this struck me after watching the anime of DNAngel and then right after that seeing the episode of Danny Phantom with Super Danny and Fun Danny. So anways, settings. The DNAngel timeline is based on the anime (since I've seen all of it) but it's at the very beginning of the series...so Daisuke is still adjusting to the whole "Dark" thing.

As for the DP universe...I'd say before TUE...maybe.

Also if you were confused about what exactly happened to little Daisuke and Danny, I'll see if I can break it down. Daisuke and Danny sort of split and switched places. Human Danny is now with Dark but everyone will see Danny as Daisuke (unless they see Daisuke's reflection then they'll see Danny with a blurred outline of Daisuke around him). Same goes for Daisuke. If that still doesn't make sense...well you can message me and I'll try and make it a bit more clear but I dunno if I can be more clear than that (lol).

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review!


	2. GNome 2: Double

_**To walk in another's shoes…**_

"_I think there's something idiotic about the self, that every day you have to get up and be the same person…it can be somewhat infuriating to wake up and find that one has the same characteristics that one had when one went to bed the night before." _

–_Wallace Shawn._

"_Who are you," asked the Caterpillar._

"_I—I hardly know, Sir, just at present at least, I know who I _was _when I got up this morning, but I think I must have changed several times since then," Alice replied._

_--Adapted from Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland_

…_**is a very difficult thing.**_

* * *

**Phantom Dark: The Helix Problem**

* * *

((G.Nome Two: Double)) 

Danny couldn't handle it anymore and had to sit down. Without looking he fell back and sat on the window seat of the large bay window, he glanced out the window and sighed; his reflection was unchanged…he could see himself but it was slightly blurred out by the image of another boy with red hair and eyes. Seeing the strange phenomenon took away from the spectacular view before him of the ocean and the night sky.

'You've calmed down I see,' the mysterious voice whispered in the back of his head.

Danny shivered, he had hoped it would be a few more years before ghost hunting would drive him to insanity…that, however wasn't the case it seemed. "Who are you," he couldn't help but mutter aloud.

He could almost make out the image of a violet haired boy smirking at him. Danny shook his head to rid himself of it, 'Just call me Dark and leave it at that.'

"Okay…Dark…how are you in my head," Danny asked blankly.

'That, my friend, is a very long and involved story…in fact Daisuke doesn't even know all the details yet,' the mysterious voice said. 'So it's unlikely I'll tell you…let's just say I'm a part of Daisuke. He inherited me through his family as a…sort of curse. At least that's what HE calls it.'

Danny sighed; he was getting no where with the strange entity in his head. What was worse was that Danny had no idea how he had gotten into this mess…the last thing he remembered was being pinned to the Fenton Portal by Technus and then Technus blasting the control panel…could _he_ have somehow done this. "Hey, Dark…do you have any idea how I got here, wherever here is, or how I'm somehow myself and Daisuke…and you for that matter."

'You know if you just think that stuff I'll be able to hear you…you don't have to talk to yourself.'

"Oh."

'Anyways I have a few theories…however I can't say anything for sure until tomorrow when we can talk to your—I mean Daisuke's mom."

'I see,' Danny pondered. 'So…what am I supposed to do until then,' he thought to Dark.

'Sleep.'

Danny laughed at that idea, 'Right…I seem to be stuck in someone else's body and you tell me to sleep.' However before Danny could argue more he couldn't help by yawn. 'Although that bed is starting to look comfy,' Danny thought.

_DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP_

Unlike Danny, Daisuke was used to hearing voices in the back of his head. He didn't quite understand why he was in this strange place but the entity that now was with him, Phantom he had said, was trying to explain things to the best of his abilities.

'Generally I'm one with Danny and we share the same thoughts…we aren't really separate entities unless he decides to split himself with the Ghost Catcher or some other strange occurrences. I'm only half of Danny…his ghost half…and I guess now you've taken Danny's place,' Phantom thought-spoke to Daisuke.

Daisuke merely scratched his head. Phantom had told him to move up to Danny's room so that they could discuss their problems in a more private area. Now, even though Phantom had tried to explain everything, he was still confused, 'I still don't understand…how did I get here…why do I look like two people at once when I see my reflection,' Daisuke asked.

Phantom mentally shrugged, 'I really don't know. The last time I was one with Danny was right before Technus blasted the control panel to the Fenton Portal…I'm guessing it had something to do with that.'

'Fenton Portal? I don't know what that is but I don't understand how that could have affected me.'

'Well when was the last time you were…_whole?_"

Daisuke paused for a moment and bit his lip. Then his eyes lit up, "Right before Dark was about to steal the painting!"

'You mentioned Dark before…who is he?'

'He's…hard to explain fully. He's kind of like my other half and really a curse on my family. I had a crush on this girl at my school for the longest time and when I turned fourteen and finally got up the courage to ask her out she rejected me. That night I suddenly transformed into Dark and my mom and grandfather said that it was time for me to take up the Niwa curse and steal art under the form of Phantom Thief Dark and to eventually steal the heart of my 'Sacred Maiden.'

'Sounds complicated,' Phantom thought.

'You have no idea…so what's your story?'

'Well…'

_DNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNA_

Danny slipped into the unconscious grip of sleep and began to dream. Unbeknownst to him however a figure watched on the edge of his consciousness. 'Let's see what this kid dreams about…maybe I can find answers there,' Dark muttered as he watched a scene unfold before him.

There Danny stood in front of a large portal. His eyes were wide in wonder and Dark realized that the boy had to be the same age as Daisuke at this point, 'That's weird.'

Danny zipped up the front of his white and black hazmat suit and walked into the portal. His hands brushed across the wall and then his eyes caught something sticking out of the wall. It was an on and off switch and he noticed it was 'off.' He made sure to watch out for that and was about to move on into the portal when his foot caught on some wiring and he fell against the wall; his hand pressing the 'on' button down.

Dark watched in wonder as the portal the boy had walked into was filled with bright green light and he could hear Danny crying out in pain. Dark winced and realized that Danny must be crying out loud in his sleep as well; to stop him Dark ran forward and broke through the illusion of the portal and grabbed Danny.

"Wah," Danny shouted snapping out of his dream. He was still unconscious but somehow he was still able to register that there was a boy standing with him, holding his arm. Danny blinked, "D—dark?"

The boy nodded, he was taller than Danny by about a head and he had a coy smile on his lips, "What was that," Dark asked, his voice echoing in the abyss around them.

"What? Oh you mean the portal? That's how I became Danny Phantom…I'm half ghost…when I pressed that button my DNA or something got altered and I obtained the powers of a ghost."

"Genes, huh," Dark muttered. 'Could there be more to this switch than I originally thought…there's no doubt…I have to talk to Daisuke's mom about this, after all she is the one who told me to steal the painting.'

"What are you doing in my dream anyway," Danny asked.

Dark shook his head, "Nothing…I'll leave you alone now…get to sleep."

_DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP_

"Danny…Danny it's time for school sweetie," a voice whispered in Daisuke's ear and gently shook his shoulder. He sat up bleary eyed and found that he was being shook by a strange woman in a blue hazmat suit. The hood of the suit was pulled back revealing a kind looking woman with reddish-brown hair and purple eyes. "Morning, hun," the woman said cheerfully.

At first Daisuke wondered what this woman was doing in his room but then he remembered that he was no longer in his room anymore. Heck he still didn't know where he was in relation to his town, 'That's one thing I'm going to have to find out today…but first I wonder who this woman is.'

'Mom,' Phantom's voice whispered in the back of Daisuke's head.

Daisuke felt slightly stupid for not realizing that. The woman looked down at Daisuke/Danny with concern, "You okay hun? You're being awfully quite this morning."

"I'm fine m—mom," Daisuke stuttered getting out of bed.

"That's good dear. Now hurry up and get dressed or you'll be late for school," she said as she left the room.

Daisuke paled, his eyes drifting to the mirror in Danny's room that showed the reflection of two people. "I can't believe I have to go to school like this," he muttered. He sighed and walked over to the closet and opened it. He blinked when he noticed there were no uniforms, 'Do they not have uniforms at his school?'

'No. Wear what you want…though I'd go with the white shirt and jeans.'

Daisuke pulled these out and got dressed in less than five minutes. He then cautiously stepped out of the room, glancing both ways before entering the hall. 'Awfully jumpy aren't you,' Phantom asked.

Daisuke chuckled, "Sorry…old habit I guess. My mom used to set traps for me so she could train me.'

'And I thought my parent's were weird,' Phantom thought with a laugh.

'You have no idea,' Daisuke thought back. He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where he found Danny's mom, the girl from last night who had woken him up, and a large man in an orange hazmat suit.

'Jazz and Dad.'

Daisuke smiled at the people gathered in the kitchen, "Morning," he said politely.

The large man looked up from his platter of pancakes, "Danny-boy! Good to see you son! I need you to hurry home from school today to help me fix up the lab. A ghost was loose last night but it seems to be gone now…I need you to help me decontaminate the place ASAP."

"Dad," the girl known as Jazz whined, "why can't we just eat breakfast in peace without you mentioning ghosts."

'I can't believe there are really ghosts,' Daisuke thought. He hoped he wouldn't have to face any that day…he wasn't even sure if he could transform into Phantom like Danny could. 'This could be a problem,' he thought sadly as Danny's mom set a plate of pancakes before him…shaped like ghosts.

_DNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNA_

Danny awoke to find a small white, furry creature sitting on his chest staring at him curiously. "WAH!" Danny exclaimed throwing off the covers and coincidently the white creature.

"CHU!" it cried as it flew through the air but the white…rabbit thing recovered quickly and jumped back up onto the bed and smiled at Danny, "Chu!"

"What…are you?"

'That's With…think of him like a family pet or guardian,' Dark replied casually.

With bounced up and down on Danny and then jumped up into his hair. Danny picked it up by the scruff of its neck and peered at it. It cocked its head to the side as if to ask 'Who are you?'

Danny couldn't help but respond, "My name's Danny. Don't worry I'm sure Daisuke will be back soon…we're going to ask his mom for help."

This seemed to satisfy With and it cooed in agreement before bonding out of Danny's hands and out of the room. Danny shook his head and decided it was time to get dressed and then go talk to Daisuke's mom.

After getting dressed in Daisuke's school uniform (which Danny kind of hated by the way but quickly got used to it) he stepped out into the hallway and started walking towards the stairs when suddenly the floor dropped out from under him. His eyes widened as he scrambled for something to grab onto, "WHAT THE HECK!"

Dark laughed in the back of Danny's head, 'I forgot to warn you about the traps huh.'

"T—traps? What traps," Danny groaned. He was clinging to the wall with all he was worth; unfortunately he wasn't very good with physical activities and already his strength was wearing out.

'Yeah Daisuke's mom trained him in the art of thievery by laying traps for him to see if he could escape. I thought she had stopped after Daisuke activated me but I guess she was planning a surprise inspection.'

"Now of all times," Danny muttered straining to pull himself up.

"Daisuke, hun? Are you having trouble," a voice called up the stairs.

"A little," Danny managed to call back.

Suddenly a face appeared over him, smiling broadly, "My Daisuke…this is usually your best feat. Not awake yet sweetie or were you thinking about your little girlfriend?" The woman had short brown hair and kind brown eyes. She reached out a hand to Danny and he grasped it firmly.

She pulled him up and brushed his shirt off, "You really should stay alert Daisuke…daydreaming will get you no where."

"Uhm…yeah," Danny said blushing.

She blinked and peered into his face, grasping his chin, "Huh? Daisuke are you feeling alright…you look worried."

'That's Daisuke's mom…tell her,' Dark said.

Danny blinked and pulled away from the woman, "Actually I'm not feeling well. The fact is…I'm not Daisuke."

The woman frowned and grabbed Danny's hand. She dragged him down the hallway and into a bathroom. She pushed Danny in and then peered in the mirror over him. She gasped and stepped back from Danny, "W—what happened to Daisuke?"

Danny sighed, turning away from his strange reflection, "I don't know…but Dark and I were hoping you could help."

"You mean…Dark's still with you…even though you aren't Daisuke."

Danny nodded and the woman's frown deepened. She was silent for a minute and then sighed, "Tell me everything you know," she finally said.

_DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP_

Daisuke sighed as he climbed the steps up to Casper High. According to Phantom he should find a girl named Sam Manson and a boy named Tucker Foley since they were Danny's friends. There were so many people though he wondered how he would ever find them. He looked around for any signs of people with mirrors; he couldn't risk exposure. He was about to turn down a hallway when there was a horrible scream.

He spun around to find half the school running towards him and away from a large ghost just down the hall. It was in the form of a glowing green bear and Daisuke couldn't help but gulp. Just as he was about to run like the rest of the students a hand grabbed him and spun him around, "DANNY!"

Daisuke was now face to face with a girl about his height with black hair and purple eyes. She wore lots of black and seemed very concerned that Danny/Daisuke had been about to run in the opposite direction of the ghost. Behind her was a mocha skinned boy wearing glasses and a red beret. They both glanced over their shoulder at the advancing bear (which was making swipes at the lockers and at students still fleeing his wrath). "We've been looking for you everywhere," the boy said. He blinked when he saw the look of terror on the boy's face and he leaned in, "Don't you think you should…you know…go ghost."

"Uhm…about that…you wouldn't happen to be Sam and Tucker would you," Daisuke asked.

The two people shared a look before turning back to Daisuke, "What do you mean Danny? Of course it's Sam and Tucker…a ghost hasn't overshadowed you has it," the girl asked letting go of the boy and looking a little afraid.

Daisuke wondered how he would word this but didn't have time before the bear was on them. It swiped down and Daisuke, Sam, and Tucker jumped apart, screaming.

Daisuke and Sam were now on one side of the bear while Tucker was on the other. The ghost bear red eyes fell to Tucker first and it decided he would make good prey. It roared furiously and went after him, Tucker screamed and took off.

Sam spun around to her companion, "What's wrong with you! Go save him!"

"I don't know how," Daisuke shouted back.

The girl blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Quick do you have a mirror?"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING TUCKER'S IN TROUBLE," the girl shouted.

"Just…get one and I'll show you what I mean!"

Sam sighed and reached into her pocket. She flipped open the compact and held it out to Daisuke. He took it and pulled Sam over to him. He held it up so that the girl could see his face reflected in it. When she saw the reflection she gasped and stepped back from Daisuke, "W—who are you? Where's Danny?"

Daisuke closed the mirror sadly, "I don't know…but as you can see I'm not exactly him…I'm Daisuke Niwa."

"HELP," Tucker shouted from down the hall.

Sam and Daisuke spun around, their eyes wide. They glanced at each other and shared a worried look…what were they going to do without Danny Phantom there.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

AN: Wow thanks for the reviews guys…I wasn't expecting five already XD. Anyways I'm glad you all seem to like this story and I hope this chapter was as entertaining as the last. It's a great Friday night in that before or after a new DP you can read my new chapter of this! XD HUZZAH!

Well thanks for reading and please send me your reviews again!


	3. GNome 3: Variation

_**The more things change…**_

"_It is not necessary to change. Survival is not mandatory." -__W. Edwards Deming_

_"Without change, something sleeps inside us, and seldom awakens. The sleeper must awaken." -__Frank Herbert_

"_Human beings, by changing the inner attitudes of their minds, can change the outer aspects of their lives." -__William James_

…_**the more they are the same.**_

* * *

**Phantom Dark: The Helix Problem**

* * *

((G.Nome Three: Variation))

Daisuke's mother entered the kitchen leading the strange boy in her son's body. She showed him to his seat and then started making breakfast. Danny felt a tad awkward in this situation but sat down across from an old man with spiky white hair, a beard, and red eyes.

The old man was reading the newspaper and he put it aside as Emiko and his grandson entered. He smiled at the two, "Well Daisuke you're in luck. I got an early tip off this morning and I just sent out the warning letter telling the police that tonight you steal the statue _Unknown Hero_ from someone's private collection."

Danny spit out the orange juice he had just sipped causing the old man to blink, "Too soon Daisuke?"

Daisuke's mother chuckled as she set some pancakes down for her father and pseudo-son, "It's not that dad…we have a problem with Daisuke. I wish you had let _me_ send the notice but I guess it can't be helped. Look's like…oh sorry…I didn't ask your name," she said.

"What are you talking about Emiko," the old man asked, thinking his daughter had finally lost her mind.

"Oh sorry dad," she laughed, "It's just…when Dark stole the painting last night it seems to have caused Daisuke to switch bodies or souls with a young boy from America…who now resides in Daisuke…along with Dark," she explained to the best of her abilities.

"Uhm…hi…my name's Danny…Danny Fenton," he said, "And what's this about stealing?"

The old man cleared his throat, "I guess it can't be helped…I already sent off the notice so you'll just have to go in Daisuke's stead. Dark must not have told you but he's a famous art thief and has been expected to steal pieces of art."

"You mean I have to become a crook," Danny protested.

Emiko laughed airily, "Oh nothing like that…it's just one work of art…besides if you don't its powers could get out of control and destroy the town."

Danny slumped in his seat, 'What have I gotten myself into,' he thought.

_DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP_

"AHHHHHHHHH," Tucker screamed as he avoided yet another swipe from the bear's paw.

Sam whipped around to the boy who wasn't Danny, "Look…Dice or whatever your name is…are you sure there's nothing you can do? You're in Danny's body obviously so maybe you have some of his powers," Sam pleaded.

"It's Daisuke and even if I did have his powers how am I supposed to—,"Daisuke was cut off as a wisp of blue air escaped his mouth and he shivered, "—what was that?"

Sam's eyes widened, "It's a bit delayed…but that was defiantly Danny's ghost sense. I think you DO have his powers."

Before Daisuke could say anything else a roar greeted their ears. The two turned to find that Tucker was running like hell towards them and the bear was chasing after, "RUN," Tucker shouted as he ran past. Sam and Daisuke didn't have to be told twice as they took off after Tucker.

'Phantom what am I supposed to do! Obviously I need to change into you but I don't know how,' Daisuke thought to his counterpart.

The bear was on their heels and the three skidded to a halt; they had come to a dead end hallway. The three turned around to find the bear ghost towering over them; its teeth were displayed in a feral grin and ghostly green drool was foaming around its mouth. Daisuke couldn't help but gulp, 'PHANTOM,' he shouted in his head.

Suddenly two circles of light appeared around Daisuke/Danny's body and split in two. The circles moved up and down his body and when they faded Danny Phantom stood there in his black and white hazmat suit. Sam and Tucker breathed a sigh a relief. Phantom glanced over his shoulder with a smile, "Hey guys."

"W—what happened to Daisuke," Sam asked.

"I'll explain later…I think I need to deal with our little bear problem at the moment," Phantom said turning his attention back to the bear that had been momentarily stunned by the sudden transformation.

The bear shook off its confusion and roared again. It swiped at Phantom who dodged to the side. He jumped up and flew into the bear's face, blasting him back. The bear flew down the hallway and crashed through the wall. Phantom took off after it; hoping that Daisuke's conscious would stay dormant long enough for him to take care of the ghost.

_DNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNA_

Danny sighed as he trudged up the hill towards the train that would take him to school. He shifted the weight of his bag and sighed again, 'My life can never be normal can it,' he thought bitterly.

While he was walking to school his thoughts were on anything BUT that. He wondered how the boy whose place he had taken was doing. Was he able to handle Danny's ghost powers…did he even HAVE Danny's ghost powers? He hoped that his friends would be able to do something for Daisuke, 'If anyone can help him it will be Sam and Tucker,' he thought. He had reached the train and he boarded it, his thoughts still plagued by what was happening back home.

Danny reached the school shortly after that. So far none of the students had even glanced at him. He wondered if Daisuke even HAD any friends when suddenly someone tackled him from behind and nearly caused Danny to fall forward on his face, but he managed to stay erect. He looked over his shoulder to see a boy slightly taller than himself with short brown hair and brown eyes. He grinned at Danny and Danny couldn't help but shudder; Tucker used that same grin when he wanted something…usually involving Danny using his ghost powers to sneak them into the girl's locker room.

"Hey Daisuke! You're later to school than normal. I was starting to worry that I wouldn't be able to copy off of your science homework," the boy said.

"Oh…eh, right," Danny muttered.

The boy blinked, "Well hand it over Daisuke…if you do I'll give you some 5x7s of Risa!"

"Whose Risa," Danny couldn't help but ask.

The boy sighed and draped an arm over Danny's shoulder, "Great you're playing the denial game again. I don't blame you Daisuke but you really need to stop acting like such a wuss about stuff like this."

'What the hell is he talking about,' Danny thought, hoping Dark would answer.

'Risa is Daisuke's crush…the kid bugging the crap out of you is Takeshi Saehara…Daisuke's best friend for some reason,' Dark replied.

"Right…here you go," Danny said pulling out what he hoped was the science Takeshi was talking about.

Takeshi grabbed it and tossed a picture over his shoulder which Danny caught, "THANKS A BUNCH DAISUKE!"

Danny looked down at the picture of a girl with long brown hair and a sweet smile. "So this is who Daisuke likes," he muttered. An image of Sam flashed through Danny's head and he blushed. Suddenly a tremor went up his spine and he clenched his fists, 'What was that.'

'Didn't I tell you that Daisuke's transformations were triggered by his feelings of love…try not to think about that girl unless you want to accidentally change into me,' Dark hissed in his thoughts.

'Great…another twist in this horrendous plot,' Danny thought sarcastically.

A bell rang and Danny realized he would be late for class…and that he didn't even know where his class was. 'Better find that Takeshi guy,' he thought.

_DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP_

Phantom dropped down invisibly behind Sam and Tucker. He transformed back, leaving Daisuke to explain (or attempt to explain) what was going on. "That was so weird," Daisuke said, announcing his presence to Sam and Tucker.

His two new friends turned to him and smiled, "Take care of the ghost Daisuke," Sam asked.

Tucker blinked, "Okay…Sam this is _Danny_. Why are you calling him Daisuke? What's going on?"

"Oh that's right you were attacked by the ghost when Daisuke showed me," Sam said. She pulled out her mirror again and tossed it to Tucker, "Hold it up to Danny and you'll see what I mean."

Tucker obliged and nearly dropped the mirror in shock, "Dude! What happened? Who are you?"

"Tucker this is Daisuke Niwa. Somehow he switched bodies with Danny," Sam explained.

"But how is that even possible," Tucker asked.

Sam shrugged, "This IS the same guy who split himself into two different halves…maybe this is sort of like that…only Daisuke took the place of Danny's 'human' half."

"I still don't understand any of this," Daisuke muttered.

Sam put an arm over Danny's shoulder in a friendly manner, "Don't worry…I'm sure we can get you back to where you belong and Danny back here."

Just then the bell rang and the trio looked up, "But first we need to try and get through classes," Sam said, grabbing Daisuke by the arm and dragging him off.

'Danny has some really accepting friends,' Daisuke thought as he was pulled through the hallways, 'And I thought my life was weird.'

_To Be Continued…

* * *

AN: Alright so Chapter 3 is here. It's crazy but even I'm not sure how they're going to get back. I don't see this story being very long though. Please Review!_


	4. GNome 4: Twin

**Mirrors are portals…**

"_And since you know you cannot see yourself,  
so well as by reflection, I, your glass,  
will modestly discover to yourself,  
that of yourself which you yet know not of.__"_

_-William Shakespeare _

"_Life is just a mirror, and what you see out there, you must first see inside of you."_

_-__Wally 'Famous' Amos_

_Look in the mirror, the face that pins you with its double gaze reveals a chastening secret.__"_

_-__Diane Ackerman_

…**into our very souls.**

* * *

**Phantom Dark: The Helix Problem**

* * *

((G.Nome Four: Twin))

'_So what do you want to do this weekend,' Sam asked with a smile._

'_Let's see…fight ghosts or movies…such a tough decision,' Danny muttered sarcastically._

"What's this about ghosts Daisuke," a voice muttered in his ear.

Danny immediately sat up thinking he had just heard Sam's voice. He turned to the girl sitting next to him and almost thought it was Sam, but he blinked and the image of his "girlfriend" faded and was replaced by a girl with short reddish-brown hair and wide brown eyes. She raised her eyebrow at Danny's spaced out look and then shook her head, "You really need to stop spacing out all the time Daisuke…Ms. Hida is going to have your hide one of these days."

The boy sighed, he remembered where he was now and that he wasn't Danny at the moment but Daisuke Niwa. He slumped down in his seat, he had been spacing out all day wondering how his friends were doing and how he was supposedly going to steal something that night.

The red-haired girl looked at Daisuke with concern, "Are you alright Daisuke?"

He sat up a bit, "Yeah I'm fine just…thinking."

"RIKU! RIKU," a bubbly voice shouted as a girl burst into the room.

Riku looked up to see her twin sister running at her, her long reddish-brown locks flying behind her. She stopped in front of Daisuke's desk, "Hey Niwa-kun did you eat lunch already," she asked peering at her friend's empty desk.

Her twin sister put her hands on her hips, "Risa? Is there a reason you came barging in here like this?"

Risa blinked and stood up straight, "Oh yeah. I just heard from Saehara that Phantom Dark is going to be stealing something again tonight."

Daisuke twitched but no one seemed to notice.

"Really? That jerk? Honestly Risa I don't see why you like him so much," Riku said with a sigh.

The girl giggled, "But he's just so dreamy Riku." Risa pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and turned back to Daisuke, "So, Niwa-kun? Want to come with me and see Phantom Dark in action?"

"Uhm…I…don't think that's such a good idea," Danny responded.

"Why? Do you have plans tonight," a deep voice asked from behind him.

The voice sent chills up Danny's spine and he leaned his head back to look into the cold eyes of Satoshi Hiwatari (although he didn't know it). "No…no plans," Danny lied, starting to sweat, this guy was way too close for Danny's liking.

_DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP_

"Come on! Let me out," Daisuke shouted pounding against the door of Danny's locker. Daisuke sighed, resting his head against the locker's door, 'How do I get myself into these messes,' he thought bitterly, recalling how he had ended up in the locker:

_Daisuke rushed out of class and rounded a corner only to collide with a brick wall. Well, he had thought it to be a brick wall, it turned out it was a rather large blonde haired guy wearing a red and white letterman jacket. The large guy stared down at Daisuke and scowled, "Watch where you're going Fentoad."_

"_Who," Daisuke asked, "Oh…me? No, my name's Fenton."_

_A vein pulsed in the large jock's forehead, "Are you back sassing me Fenton!"_

_Daisuke smiled obliviously, "That's my name!"_

The boy groaned, "I am such an idiot. If Dark were here he'd be laughing his ass off right about now." Daisuke adjusted himself; he wondered how long he would be cooped up here.

"You know…you could phase out," Sam said from the other side of the locker.

Daisuke blinked, sitting up. Sam had come to his rescue! He laughed to hide his embarrassment, "I knew that."

The boy closed his eyes, focusing on becoming intangible. Unlike Danny, who could sometimes tap into his ghost powers while in human form in a pinch, Daisuke had to concentrate extra hard for the same result. Suddenly Daisuke felt lighter and he fell right through the locker. Unfortunately he became tangible too soon and crashed into Sam; pulling them both to the ground.

"Whoa, I don't think Danny would appreciate you making moves on his girl," Tucker said, looking down at them from where he was leaning against the adjacent lockers.

Daisuke turned a deep crimson, as did Sam, and the two jumped apart from each other, "I—I didn't mean it."

"Tucker! You know Danny and I aren't a couple," Sam shouted at about the same time, also turning a deep crimson.

Tucker shrugged his shoulders and stepped away from the lockers, "Just kidding. Anyways are we going to go eat lunch or not?"

Daisuke's stomach growled and he smiled, "Sounds good to me."

Sam sighed, "It just better not be Meat-Only Monday again," she said, casting a glare in Tucker's direction.

Tucker scoffed, "Better than Tofu Tuesday!"

"Well it IS Thursday," Daisuke said softly.

Tucker and Sam groaned…that meant only one thing: "Tuna and Turnips Thursday," they said together.

Daisuke stuck out his tongue, 'I wish I could eat some of Harada-san's cooking right about now.'

_DNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNADNA_

Danny splashed water on his face and looked up into the mirror over his sink. His reflection was still the same: blue eyes overlaid by red ones…another boy's form imposed on his own. He sighed, he was glad no one was in the bathroom with him.

"Niwa?"

Danny jumped about a foot in the air and away from the mirror. He spun around to find the scary boy from his class peering at him from behind his glasses, "Oh…hey…uhm…"

'Hiwatari,' Dark whispered in the back of Danny's head.

"Hiwatari. What's up," Danny asked.

The pale haired, pale eyed boy cocked an eyebrow, "I'm just going to the bathroom."

Danny couldn't help but gulp, 'This kid is so creepy. I hope he didn't see anything,' he thought. Danny stepped cautiously towards the door with a weak laugh, "Alright…see you later Hiwatari."

"Alright…_Niwa_."

The door shut behind Danny and he walked slowly back to his class. That had been way too close for comfort. He was kind of shocked at how hard it was to avoid all of the mirrors. He glanced down at his watch, 'At least the day is almost over.'

_DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP_

"Here," Tucker said handing Daisuke a sheet of paper.

Daisuke blinked and looked at the paper, "What's this?" Printed on the paper was an article about the painting Daisuke…well DARK was about to steal and had caused them to switch bodies…at least that's what Daisuke assumed.

"After what you told Sam and me about the painting I thought I'd do a little research to see if it could help us any in getting you and Danny back to normal," Tucker said.

Daisuke's eyes brightened, "Wow, really?" Daisuke skimmed the article; it was relatively recent and talked about how the painting was being displayed at the museum in his town and what it was worth. The information that really caught Daisuke's eye was the information towards the end, "That's odd."

Tucker blinked, he hadn't really read the article, "What?"

"Well, it's just that it says that the artist who painted this recently died according to this article. It's reported that ever since the artist died mysterious things have happened around the painting…weird things…that could be what happened to me and Danny and why my Grandpa and mom wanted me to seal it," Daisuke explained.

"Are you serious!" Tucker exclaimed.

"This whole incident just gets stranger by the second," Daisuke sighed.

"We should go find Sam and tell her what we just found out."

"Where is Sam?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh…well…I think she's home already working on a little surprise."

Daisuke blinked, totally lost as to what Tucker was talking about.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

AN: Wow…after a LONG hiatus I've finally updated. Sorry for the wait…I was having trouble figuring out where to go from where I was...

But I'm back...so REVIEW!


End file.
